


Am I All That?

by hallwinter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Julia is still alive fight me, Kissing, Modern AU, Taako and Kravitz are married, This is dumb I'm sorry, Triple Date, Yes the title is a Carly rae jepsen reference, focused on lupren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwinter/pseuds/hallwinter
Summary: Lup hates confessing her feelings, but luckily for her, so does Ren.





	Am I All That?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written kissing before hfxchhdh
> 
> Expect there to be more of this Au because I have lots of headcanons

Lup could almost feel Ren’s finger hovering over the call button. It wouldn’t be long before she pressed it, hopefully. Lup’s own hands twitched in her pockets, itching to raise the cell to her ear as soon as the first note of her ringtone played. She smiled, rolling down the silent midnight streets in her neon heelies. The usual cool air felt warmer to her tonight. She was no stranger to love. Lup had been in a few relationships, usually dropped after a few weeks, but Ren was different. The way she smiled whenever Lup walked into the bar, her adorable stutter she spoke with around her, her perfect dark-blue complexion contrasting her stark-white hair…

She laughed to herself. It appeared she had fallen just as deep in love with Ren as Ren had with her. She finally reached her front door. A small but charming brick house, covered in flowering vines. The door always creaked when she walked in, disturbing the two people still left on the couch from the party she had hosted earlier. Of course, Barry was there, as the two of them shared the rent of their house, and her brother laid across Barry’s lap as he usually slept. The T.V. was still on, tuned to an obscure channel she hadn’t heard of.

“You’re back late. Where’d you go?” Barry asked, half whispering.

“Had to pick something up.” She slipped off her jacket, hanging it up. “What’s Taako doing here so late? He never stays over.”

“He fell asleep on me and now I can’t get up. I’m a nice person, Lup.”

“Whatever. I’m heading to bed. If you need anything, I’m not here. Get it yourself.” Lup paced to her room, only to sit on her bed and wait. She placed her phone next to her, staring at it for what felt like hours, unblinking. She contemplated calling Ren first, but then realized after a few moments she had not asked for her cell number. She groaned loudly, burying her face in her pillow. Was this what actual, real love felt like? Because if you asked Lup, it was a whole lot of boring. 

Lup had barely talked to Ren, and she already had feelings for her? What was she thinking? Of course, she did see Ren nearly every single day and the most she’d ever complimented her was on her widow’s peak. “Dumbest compliment I’ve ever heard,” Lup thought. She was not the kind of person to be honest with her feelings. She knew how to hide them well, and she had done it for most of her life. She felt letting people know she genuinely cared was basically drawing a target on her back for people to stab her, and now she was letting another person into her life that she barely knew. Was it because Lup found her attractive? She finds a lot of people attractive, so that couldn’t be it. It hopefully wasn’t just because she was a great cook, because she had a brother who could do that stuff too, albeit definitely not as often as Ren did. 

Her mind swarmed with possible reasons, almost blocking out the noise of the ringing phone. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and reached for her phone faster than she ever had, pressing it to her ear.

“H-hello? This is Lup, r-right?” She sounded cute on the phone.

“Yep, she’s speakin’ to ya. What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Lup wanted to punch herself for that line.

Lup could tell Ren was flustered; it was almost audible. “Uh, um…” Ren giggled. “I was thinking maybe w-we could… y’know…”

Lup thought for a second. “I think it’s a little early for that.”

Ren laughed even harder, probably in embarrassment. Lup loved doing that to people. “N-NO… no, that’s not what I meant. No. Uh, maybe we could go on a date tomorrow? If that’s okay with you?”

Lup pretending to look at a non-existent calendar to check her non-existent schedule. “I’m free. What kinda date were you thinking of?”

“It’s a… it’s a surprise. Y-you’ll like it, I think.” She sounded excited, which by chain reaction made Lup excited, too.

“Should I bring anything other than my stunning looks and great personality?” She winked, which was weird since she was on the phone.

“N-nope! I think that’s good. See you at noon tomorrow?”

“See you at noon.”

Lup wanted to scream.

\---

The mornings were usually quiet, since Lup and Barry were the only ones who lived there. Barry knew Lup liked to sleep in late, too. Apparently not today. Lup checked the time on her nightstand clock, reading 10:08 AM. Surprisingly early for her to wake up naturally. Unfortunately, that gave her two hours to get ready, and she was not the fastest of people, especially not in the morning.

There was chatter in the kitchen, and Lup picked out Magnus’s voice first, being the loudest. As their conversation continued, she recognized Taako, Kravitz, Angus, Barry, and Julia. She rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of her room.

“What’re you guys doing in my house?” 

They were all gathered together around the table, and didn’t seem to hear Lup over their incredibly loud discussion.  
“Can we just go already? We’ve been here for 20 years.” Julia groaned, crossing her arms.

Magnus quickly replied. “It’s been 5 minutes, Jules.”

“We aren’t leaving until we can ALL agree on something here.” As usual, Kravitz was the only one taking things seriously.

“Get out of my house.”

Finally, they all acknowledged her, turning around, looking at Lup, then mischievously looking at each other. Magnus stepped forward and addressed her, as the rest of the group continued their chatter.

“We’re planning on going to a movie together, you should come.” He smiled, as if he had excitement bubbling in his mind.

“All of you…? Wait, no, I can’t. I have a uh…” Quick, think of an excuse, she thought.

“Ah, that’s fine. You looked busy anyway.” He turned back to the group, covering his mouth as he giggled childishly. Lup crossed her arms, heading back into her room to get ready.

\---

Lup’s closet wasn’t the most fashionable. In fact, if you asked anyone with the least bit of taste, they’d say everything she owned probably came from a Fantasy Goodwill. They’d be almost completely right. She had never had good taste, and it never occurred to her that she might need to look nice for anything ever. She stared at her closet for a few seconds, before panicking and running to her brother. Which was weird, because he was the last person anyone would ask for advice. She dragged him by the arm back into her room, shutting the door violently behind them.

“Geez, what’s your deal?”

“I need help.” 

Taako laughed, pretending to wipe away a tear. “You? Need my help? Thought you’d never ask.” He reached into the messy closet and pulled out a red crop top and denim shorts. Not too bad, Lup thought. She could probably make it work.

“The thing I usually do is wear somethin’ super simple and then just… magically enhance it. It’s worth the spell slots, trust me.”

Lup watched as he ran out, more enthusiastic than usual. Her hands held the clothes she was shown, gripping the soft fabric like her life depended on it. There wasn’t any going back now.

\---

The streets were empty as usual. Living in this small of a town meant not many people went out. It didn’t help that the weather sucked, too. Fortunately for Ren, she brought her umbrella to work today, just in case she might need it. She skipped happily along the wet sidewalk, tuning out the outside sounds with her headphones. Ren had set up a playlist specifically for today, obviously with the help of her more musically broad friends. 

She was the most happy she had been in a long, long time. All her planning had gone through smoothly, and her close friends were going to be there to support her. Everything was finally looking up for her. She smiled despite the stormy weather.

It didn’t take long to arrive at the theater, and everyone else was already there, other than… Lup. Her smile faded a bit as she approached them.

Julia and Magnus were the first to notice her; waving a friendly hello as they always did, in sync with each other. Their relationship was so strong, they did almost everything together, Ren noticed. She didn’t realize until now that she and Lup were the only couple still just starting out, while the other four were already happily married. Her panic increased. What if it didn’t go well? What would they think of her after this?

“Hey, uh, you’re biting your fingernails a lot, hun. Something on your mind?” Julia asked, voice full of motherly concern.

Ren re-focused on the situation, shoving her hand in her pocket and staring at the floor. “I dunno, I guess I’m a little nervous. Why isn’t she here yet…?”

“She was a little too focused on what she was wearing and things got a little hairy, if you get what I’m saying.” Magnus waved a hand as if dismissing the subject. “Should be fine, though. You don’t need to worry about a thing!”

Taako turned his attention to the conversation. “Yeah, this is way more professional than me and Krav’s first date.” Kravitz laughed as if on cue. “Gods, you do not wanna hear about that.” 

Ren awkwardly gripped her arm, feeling the need to shrink down so the others wouldn't notice her. That feeling quickly went away as she noticed the bright red umbrella skipping along in the distance. Her eyes lit up almost instantly, her smile growing bigger and brighter.

“Speak of the devil, huh?” Kravitz joked. Lup approached and punched him playfully on the arm (well, maybe not so playfully. Lup could really pack a punch sometimes.).

Ren locked eyes with Lup as she put away her umbrella, the others darting back and forth between them and emitting “oooh’s” as if they were still school children noticing someone having a crush on someone else. Lup laughed, eyes darting towards the floor, and back up at Ren. 

Lup waited until the rest of the group was ahead of them walking into the theater when she slipped her fingers into Ren’s hand, smirking and leading the way inside.

\---

Lup personally thought the movie was boring. Magnus and Taako always talked over it, and Lup wasn't a big fan of romantic comedies. However, Ren’s presence lightened the mood to the point where Lup actually enjoyed the date. She wasn't normally the type of person to show or even think about affection, including reacting to displays of affection directed at her. She never desired intimacy until she met Ren. Her thoughts were filled with gushy feelings and thoughts, the likes of which made her flustered. Her hands drifted to her face, trying to cover up her emotions. Lup had to keep her cool if this date was going to go anywhere. Then a thought sprouted in her mind. She could practically feel a lightbulb light up above her head.

“Ren.” She whispered, nudging her gently to get her attention. “Let’s ditch this dump. Come with me for a sec.” 

Ren happily obliged, grabbing her hand as they slipped out of the dark room and into the red carpeted hallway.

“Did… did you want to talk to me about something…?”

Oh boy, here it goes. “Yeah, this.” Lup gently placed her hand behind Ren’s head, feeling her soft hair, pulling Ren’s lips to hers, feeling her tense up for a bit before relaxing and returning the kiss. The room suddenly got so much brighter and time got so much slower. Even when they had to pull away to catch a breath, she didn't want the moment to end. Ren had a face redder than a cherry, and lips stained with Lup's dark lipstick. 

“That was… Good.” Ren said, breaking the brief silence. They both stared for a moment, before breaking out laughing. 

“That was so dumb and cheesy. We should do this again sometime.” 

“Y-yeah, I think so too.” Ren averted her gaze to the ground, smiling a soft smile. “Let’s be… let's be girlfriends.”

“Nice.” Lup grabbed her hand again. “You free tonight?” Ren raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
